mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Monty Mole
Monty Moles are one of the major species in the ''Mario'' series. The moles tend to make their home underground. In most of the games in the ''Mario Party series'', when Monty sticks its head out, Mario or one of his friends hits it on the head with a hammer. Monty Moles have even been made obstacles in the series and usually must be cleared by still whacking them on the head. Monty Mole has also appeared in Mario Superstar Baseball, Mario Super Sluggers, and as one of the obstacles in the ''Mario Kart'' series. In Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers, Monty is one of the speedy players in both games, but is an unlockable character in Mario Superstar Baseball. The player must unlock Monty Mole in Mario Superstar Baseball by clearing the Challenge mode as Mario. Appearances ''Super Mario World'' Monty Moles first appear in Super Mario World. They pop out of random places in the ground in this game. Monty Moles can charge at Mario or Luigi to attack. A sub-species of Monty Moles called Mega Moles, which the player can ride on. Monty Moles can be defeated with any attack in Super Mario World, and can also be eaten by Yoshi. ''Mario Kart'' series Monty Moles are hazards that often appear on Moo Moo Farm (Mario Kart 64), Peach Gardens (Mario Kart DS), and Moo Moo Meadows (Mario Kart Wii). They can be knocked about by Green Shells, Red Shells and a racer uses a Star. They are featured in one mission in Mario Kart DS where Luigi is required to knock out 5 of them with Green Shells (on Moo Moo Farm). They pop out from holes in the ground and squeak. They sometimes come out all at one, making them quite dangerous. On Moo Moo Meadows, they burrow through the ground and the dirt that is dug up slows racers down. They may be related to Rocky Wrenches. ''Super Mario 64'' Monty Moles appear in Super Mario 64, where they are found in Hazy Maze Cave and Tall, Tall Mountain. They can throw rocks at Mario in this game, and after throwing rocks they disappear under the ground. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Monty Moles appears as mini-bosses in Super Mario Sunshine. They mainly operate a cannon and fire projectiles at Mario. The Monty Mole is first fought in Pinna Park during the second episode where it mainly fires Bullet Bills at Mario. Once Mario gets close, the Monty Mole will start to chuck Bob-ombs at Mario attempting to blow him up. Mario must throw the Bob-ombs at the Monty Mole three times in order to defeat it. Another one is fought at Noki Bay during the first episode where it has corked up the waterfall and is firing huge amounts of pollution around. Mario must climb up and defeat the Monty Mole the same way by throwing Bob-ombs at him in order to defeat him. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Monty Moles appear again in Super Mario 3D Land. They only appear in one level in this game: 5-4. Morty Moles also appear in this game. They will attack Mario if he gets in their way. They can be defeated in one hit. Yoshi's Island Sprinkle Quest W1 Mini Boss ''Super Mario World'' television series Monty Moles appear in the ''Super Mario World'' cartoon, but they are referred to as Gophers in it. They only appear in the episode "Gopher Bash". In the TV show, they are minions of Cheatsy Koopa. In "Gopher Bash" the moles help Cheatsy steal Dome City's crops. They are later defeated by Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, who sneak up on the gophers, tie them up, and suspend them from the ceiling. They are also shown to be capable of singing during Cheatsy's Life. de:Monty Maulwurf it:Tantatalpa fi:Monty Mole fr:Topi Taupe es:Topo Monty nl:Monty Mole pt-br:Monty Mole da:Monty Mole no:Monty Mole Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Monty Moles Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bosses Category:Enemies in New Super Luigi U Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. U Category:Unused Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Characters in Mario Strikers Charged Category:Pages with broken file links